Let The Games Begin
by VioletSky15
Summary: Ella, Angel, and Nudge decide that it would be fun to have a family compitiion. Feelings are made known, fights break out, and the family may just never be the same again. The flock is staying with Dr.M. Fax. Maybe Niggy,Maybe Eggy. haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**(A/N) Hey everyone! If you read my profile, which i totally doubt then you would know that this is my first stroy and I've been working on it for a couple of days. So, i accept any comments you have. Even if it is something terribly rude. So, i'll try to update soon! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!!!**

* * *

I sighed loudly. Me, Maximum Ride, and the flock (Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang) were living with my mom, Dr. M. Today it was raining out which made me feel all sad and depressed. Rain just brings my mood down, so when Fang walked in the room, my attitude wasn't the greatest.

"Hey, Max," Fang said.

"What?"

"I can't walk in the room and say hi?"

"Nope. Something's up. Now spill," I growled at him. He better spill what he needs.

Fang sighed loudly. "I don't know. I'm just bored out of my mind, so I came to see you. I hoped you could brighten my mood up, but you're kind of bringing it down."

Oh. Well now I feel bad for growling at him. "Yeah, I'm bored, too. Let's go see Ella. She should have something to do if she hasn't come running to me yet."

"'Kay," he said.

We both walked out from the family room and went to the room Ella and I shared. Once there, I knocked on the door twice, since it was closed.

"Who is it," Ella called, her voice slightly muffled and barely audible because she was giggling. Nudge or Angel (or worse, both!) was probably in there.

"It's me and Fang, Ella. Now open up!" She burst into another fit of giggles before responding.

"Okay, come on in. The doors open!"

I opened the door and walked in, Fang following silently behind. Inside, Nudge, Angel, and Ella were all sitting on _my _bed laughing and looking over a sheet of paper.

"Whatcha' guys doing?" I peered at the paper, but they snatched it away from me.

"We are planning what to do today (Thank God!) but you can't see yet. (Ah, crap...)," Angel said sweetly.

Nudge decided to turn on her Nudge Channel at that moment. "Yeah, we are going to have sooo much fun! I mean, we will be doing a bunch of games and races and challenges, and we are all gunna be on teams! Oh, it'll be so much fun! I hope me and Angel can be paired up! Oh, wait but there'll have to be a group of three since we have an odd number. Me, Angel, and Ella will be on a team then! Yay! This week is gunna be sooooo much fun-" I cut her off.

"What do you mean _all week, _Nudge?"

"It's gunna be raining and storming all week, Max," Ella said confused. "You _were _in the room when the weather report was on TV."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't mean I was really paying much attention. I was thinking about something else at the time."

Actually, I was thinking about Fang and how hot he looked that day, but it's not like i would ever tell anyone that. Right after i thought about that, Angel gasped rather loudly.

"OMG, Max! You should totally tell him that instead of just thinking-"

"Shut up Angel!" I cut her off before she could say what I just thought and seriously embarrass me. "So, when do we get to see what we're doing today?"

"You're not going to. Only me, Angel, and Nudge know what we will be doing today." I groaned loudly. "_But_ we will tell you it will be fun, and you'll be on teams. Let's go find the guys."

We left the room to go find Iggy and Gazzy. They weren't that hard to find. They were in the room they shared with Fang making a bomb. It bothered me, but I was too worried about what we were going to do today to really care that much. Iggy and Gazzy got the explanation about what we were doing, and we went back into my room. There was just one thing that was bothering me- Fang was silent during all of this. Don't get me wrong, he is always quiet. But this time it seemed different. I pulled him aside before he stepped into the room.

"Fang, are you okay?"

I stared into his eyes and he stared back. I tried to read them, but they were emotionless as always; just a big, dark space that you could always get lost in.

"Actually," he said. "I'm a little more than okay." Then, Fang started to lean in. And with me already lost in his eyes, I leaned in, too.

We were almost gunna kiss when...Nudge burst open the door. Crap. Fang and I jumped back from each other, and my cheeks started to heat up.

"You guys gunna get in here? We really want to start this! I mean, we're not gunna just sit around all day long while you two get to have a nice long chat! It's so totally un-" Angel walked around Nudge and cut her off by whispering something in her ear. Nudge squealed and ran back into the room. Well that was strange. Fang and I followed Angel and Nudge into the room. We sat on _my _bed again. What is it that makes my bed so special???

"Okay," Ella started. " We will be put into groups of 2. One group will be of three. After we are put into groups, I will tell you what activity we will be competing in. Each time a time wins an activity, they will get a point for their team. The team with the most points at the end of the week will win and get..... A SURPRISE!" ...Okaaaay then. Not too bad. But I'm sure I'm speaking way too soon.

"And who knows what the surprise is?" Iggy asked.

"Only me and Dr.M" Angel replied.

"And why you?"

"'Cuz she was the only person who knew, but I read her mind and found out. There isn't much stuff you can keep from a mind-reader."

Makes sense. Ella split us off into our groups. It was Iggy and Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Ella, and Me and.....you guessed it; Fang! Shocker! In case you didn't catch it earlier, I'm using very heavy sarcasm here. Ella told us that the first activity was a scavenger hunt.

"Aren't we too old for this kind of stuff," I asked.

"Yeah, but mom made these up. What do you expect?"

"Tru.e" Made perfect sense. Mom was always doing activities that usually were favored by the younger kids since she really couldn't think of anything for the older kids to do. Ella had each group go into a different room while mom hid the items and Angel passed out the cards that had the items listed on them. Angel had promised not to use any mind reading during the activities.

Fang and I stayed in my room to wait. I layed on my back on my bed while Fang sat on Ella's bed just watching me.

"Am I really that interesting?" I asked.

"Yes." OhmyGod. A one word answer. I'm soooo not surprised.

"What do you find interesting about me?"

"Your expressions." I laughed a little bit. What did my expressions have to do with anything?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you are thinking about something, your expression changes with the thought. It's quite amusing." ...So i make expressions to go along with my thoughts? I've noticed this only a couple times, but I thought I only did it every once in a while.

"An example please."

"Okay. You must have been thinking something sarcastically. Your face turned into a sarcastic expression when Ella was putting us into different groups. I suppose it had to do with something along the lines of me and you being put into the same group."

I gasped dramaticly. "YOu can read minds!"

He smiled a little bit and asked, "What were you thinking anyways?"

"I was thinking how you and me got put in a group and I thought 'Shcoker!'" His smile got a little bit bigger.

"I guess it's not that big of a surprise."

"That big," I scoffed. He laughed softly and Angel came into the room handing me a card.

"Here's your list," Angel said.

"Thanks sweetie. When can we come out?" I asked.

"About now. Good luck!"

"Ditto." Fang and I walked out of the room and I looked at the list that consisted of fifteen items.

_ Scavenger hunt._

_1. Find a purple marshmallow. _**Okaaaay then.**

_2. Pink hair dye. _**That's somewhere in Nudge's wild mess of products.**

_3. A newspaper of the date 1996. _**Who keeps that for so many years?**

_4. A turtle. _**...My mom bought a turtle for this.... She is so returing it after this.**

_5. My cell phone. _**Uh...That would probably be in her purse...**

_6. A pen that writes with four different colors. _**We owned one of those?**

_7.A Barbie with no legs, pink and purple hair, and a dress made out of candy wrappers. _**I don't want to know how it got like that.**

_8. My stack of Christmas cards from over 4 years. _**...Why would you keep those in the first place?**

_9. My IPod. _**Her top drawer.**

_10.A lantern with a black light in it. _**Now that gunna be hard. She owns like 50 lanterns for reasons I have yet to find out.**

_11. The password to my email account. _**What??!?! Jeesh, I'll save that one for last.**

_12. An engagement ring from 20 years ago. _**My mom got engaged? I'm gunna ask her about that.**

_13. The video tape of Ella's first steps. Warning! I purposely renamed the video to something other than Ella's First steps. _**No comment on that,**

_14. The house phone. _**What? She must have threw it somewhere. No way she left it in the same spot.**

_15. The scrapbook to all my childhood memories. _**She had one of those?**

_The group to find the most things after two hours will win._

So this might take awhile. I looked back at Fang and he looked like he knew that too.

"Let's go see if she kept the phone in the kitchen." Fang nodded in response.

We walked into the kitchen and saw that the phone was, indeed, still in its usual spot. Huh. Well that was easy. Wait, I've got a question for Angel.

_Hey Angel?_

_Yeah?_

_What are we supposed to carry the items with?_

_Uhh.. use a bag, i guess._

_Kay._

I walked over to a drawer that held bags that be had left over from groceries. I took one out and put the phone in it. Easy enough. Picking upa pen i found, I gave the list and pen to Fang.

"Cross off what we find," I ordered. Fang didnt respond. He just crossed off house phone on the list.

"What next," I asked. Fang looked down at the list and picked randomly.

"Her IPod."

"Easy enough. Follow me." I led the way into her room and opened the top drawer of her dresser. Sure enough, her IPod was sitting on top a pile of clothes. I grabbed it and tossed it into the bag. Fang crossed it off the list.

"Next."

"Let's try to find the password to her email. It'll be the hardest so we might as well get it over with."

I sighed and walked over the her computer. We immediately started leafing through the drawers of the desk. After twenty minutes the contents of her drawers we spilled out across her floor. There was nothing about her password. I looked at Fang to find him staring at the computer.

"What," I asked.

"Just wait a sec." Of course we all know I'm not a very patient person. So I sat there with my arms crossed counting the minutes that went by. Five minutes later, Fang said, "Found it."

"Huh?"

"I went on her email and typed in her account name. The password popped up then, so she must have set it to remember,and I logged in. At the very bottom of her Inbox, I found a email with her account information."

"Wow. Nice job. What's the password?"

"A bunch of letters." He showed me the screen. The password said EMFANGI. I instantly recognized it as the flock's plus Ella's initials.

"It's our initials. See; Ella, Max, Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy."

"Ah. I get it now." Fang wrote down the password on a sheet of paper, and we put the paper in the bag. three items down, twelve more to go.

"Next." I said.

"The ring." I knew where she put her jewelery, but I don't know if it would be there. I looked in the jewelery box on the top of her dresser. Sure enough there was a ring there with a diamond in the center.

"GOt it." I threw it in the bag and asked Fang what was next.

"Let's go find the turtle."

"Where do you think that would be?"

"I don't know. Isn't there like a little pond out in the woods behind the house?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, let's go look there."

We left my mom's room and went outside into the woods. Soon we reached the pond and I found a little turtle swimming in it.

"It's so cute." I said.

"Yeah,"Fang said coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I turned to face him.

"What are you doing," I asked

"I never got my kiss this morning." Fang leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**(A/N) AHH! CLIFFIE! Haha, sorry to do this to you guys, but I felt like doing a cliffie. Hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**Oh, and I'm going to be going to my Aunts house in FLorida for about three days, so I won't be able to update for awhile. So sorry! Please don't come after me! I promise I'll write and post the next chapter as soon as I get back!**

**Enjoy and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Skylar here, and I just wanted to say that I found some extra time to update the story. Now, I just wanted to nicely ask- oh, to heck with nice! **

**REVIEW MY STORY NOW! Okay, ya...sorry for being a little mean on you there, but I just felt it neccasary... plus, it doesnt really help that I recently just got mad at my little sister for going into my room and reading the notebook where I write down every story I've ever written. On top of that, she ripped some of the pages out! You could not believe how mad I got! After that little incident, I locked my room and I now carry around a key that can open it. My parents say I'm overreacting, but I dont care. Those stories are special to me... *sniffle* Anyways, Enjoy the chapter! And I'll let anyone who reviews recommend what will happen next, and I will put it in the story without hesitation.**

**Also, special thanks to my Reviewers: Sydney. She recommended I Put the story into someone else's POV instead of Max's. I will do just that.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I'm not a man named James. (Translation: I do not own Maximum Ride)**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_"What are you doing," I asked._

_"I never got my kiss this morning." Then Fang leaned down and pressed his lips to mine..._

Fang POV

Max bent down to look at the little turtle swimming in the pond. The look in her eyes made her that much more beautiful. She looked so....at peace looking at the tutle swimming around. It was about at that point that I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I walked up to her, wrapped my arms around her waist. She stood up and turned around to face me.

"What are you doing," MAx asked.

"I never got my kiss this morning." Then I leaned down and pressed my lips to her. I all but melted when I kissed her. She was so sweet, and felt so good in my arms. I was about to pull away from her because of her lack of response to the kiss, but at the last second she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss back. I felt like I was in heaven.

Max POV

As Fang pressed his lips to mine, all I could think was, OhmyGOd! Fang is kissing me! EEEP! Yes, I know my thoughts can be very girly sometimes, but this is FANG we're talking aobut. My first instinct was to kiss him back, but I put a wall down in my head, blocking the very thought of it. So I just stiffly stood there. But soon, my wall broke, and like a dam that just broke, my senses just pourded out. Every lovey dovey feeling I've felt for Fang just came pouring out, and I had to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything I had. And at that momement, I was in heaven.

Angel POV

I wanted to find Max and Fang to ask them how they were doing on the hunt, but I couldn't find them anywhere. Ella, Nudge, and I looked through the whole house. They were nowhere. So, I started to get worried, and I thought I'd just read their minds. Yeah, I know I promised MAx that I wouldn't mind read during activities, but this could be a life or death matter. I peeked into Max's mind and I gasped when I heard what she was thinking. Max. Was. Kissing. Fang! I squealed.

"Angel? What is it? Did you find MAx and Fang? Did you find something on the list? Like my pink hair dye? I mean, it is mine, you'd think I would know where it is. But nooo! Dr. M had to go and hide it! I mean, come on! It's my hair dye! And my favorite color if i might add! I-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge! Shhh! I'm trying to read Max's mind! Give me a sec. Ella! Keep Nudge occupied." I returned to reading Max's mind.

_OmyGod! Kissing Fang is the best thing ever! I want to do this all the time! Ahh... What have I been missing out on? _

Through Max's mind, I was watching them kiss. Max like FIT into Fang's arms. It was so cute!

"Angel? Are they okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah." Uh-oh.. "Ella! Where are Gazzy and Iggy?!?!?!"

"Uh, they're heading out to the woods to look for the turtle. Why?"

"We need to stop them! Quickly! Run, and go get them!"

We ran out the back door and saw Gazzy and Iggy heading towards the pond MAx and Fang were at. I would yell their names, but then Max and Fang would hear and stop. We didn't want to happen! Good thing I can talk through my mmind.

_Gazzy!_

_What?_

_Stop walking and be quiet. Walk back to the house._

_Uh...Okay.._

Gazzy stopped Iggy and whispered in his ear to walk back to the nodded slightly and they sprinted back to the house, all the time being very quiet.

"What-" I put my hand over Iggy's mouth.

_Shhh, Iggy! I'll tell you inside. Go inside without saying anything, or making any noise. Okay?_

_Whatever you say Angel..._

We walked back in the house and I shut the door.

"Okay, Angel. Tell us why we can't be outside." Iggy ordered me.

"I read Max's mind and you'll never believe what I just heard!"

"What is it? OMG! Don't tell me the turtle's dead! I love turtles and killing them is just wrong! Maybe I should protest that. Yeah! I'll protest killing any animals! I'll make-"

"Nudge! please!." i begged.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Okay. I saw MAx and Fang kissing! That's why you can't be out there! If they know you were there, they would totally stop, then Max would blush and be embarassed, then she would leave, acting like nothing ever happened. Then Fang would be crushed and back to where he started."

They all stared at me with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Jeesh. All I said was Max and Fang were kissing. I guess this is just the moment we'd all been waiting for. Breaking the silence was Nudge squealing.

"OMG!!! Max and FAng are really kissing! Finally! It's about time! I mean we all know that they're supposed to be together, but that is just like- wow!..."

I tuned out Nudge thinking about Fang and MAx, then I read the others mind to see what they thought.

Nudge POV

OMG! I totally can't believe they finally kissed this is like the bestest most amazing moment today! But, come on! It's raining outside! Max and Fang must be soaked! They probably didn't bring an umbrella like Gazy and Iggy did. I wonder if I could ask Angel to see if they have an umbrella...

Ella POV

Awwwwwwwwwww!

Iggy POV

...bout time I guess...

Gazzy POV

Ewwwwwwwwwwww!

Angel POV

...I didn't know they though so deeply about it...

Max POV

Finally, Fang and I broke apart from lack of oxygen. We were both panting, holding each other and staring into each other's eyes. I saw a little spark in Fang's eyes, and I realized he hadn't been this happy in a long time. I smiled, and he grinned back. I pulled out of his grasp and picked the turtle up.

"Come on. It's pouring out, and we're soaked. Let's get inside."

Fang nodded and we walked back to the house in a peacful silence.

_Later that day..._

When we came into the house after being outside, everyone was walking around the kitchen. I guessed they were up to something but didn't really care at the time. We finished up the sacvenger hunt. Fang and I won and we didn't speak about the kiss the rest of the day. After the scavenger hunt, we watched a movie. It was a romantic comedy, so I didn't are for it. I slipped out of the room and went into the room Ella and I shared. I sat there just thinking until I heard everyone talking and figured the movie was over. I opened the door and yelled, "Bed, now!" Everyone groaned, but went to their room. Ella came in and we changed into our clothes, talking about how crazy today was. I never once mentioned the kiss and I didn't plan to. I fell asleep and dreamt of Fang.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so there you have it! I promise you a more exciting chapter after I come back from FLorida. But I hope you liked the different POVs, and I'd like to thank Sydney for recommending I do that. I had a lot more fun doing someone else's POV instead of Max.... No offense or anything Max, I mean you are pretty cool. Its just that I like some change...**

**Max: Grr... You're just trying to suck up.**

**Me: That may be true, but you have nothing to prove it!**

**Max: *glares***

**Me: *sarcasticly* OOOOH! i'm SO scared!**

**MAx: You should be..**

**Me: Uhh... if you want me to live review! Please review.. *glances at MAx and runs to hide***


End file.
